Notre nous, notre toi
by Namuria
Summary: Sans nos éclats ou nos silences tu ne vis pas. Depuis ton éclosion nous t'embrassons de nos multiples baisers. Plus qu'un regard, un poignard. Nous te transperçons de toute part. Tel un tourbillon on tourne en toi. Certains d'entre nous revenons, toujours, encore. Pour toi. Toi qui nous constitue. Toi qui nous donne vie. Nous te berçons. Nous te faisons. Nous sommes tes Sentiments.
1. La graine du mal

_Bien le bonsoir ou le bonjour à vous qui passez par-là ! _

_Me revoilà de nouveau sur ce fandom et pour tout dire, je ne pensais vraiment pas publier aussi tôt. Surtout que ce qui est posté est un recueil de drabbles centré sur Jubia. Eh ouais, des drabbles, moi la fanatique de la description m'essaye à ce genre-là. J'y aurais jamais cru. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver dans la vie ! _

_J'ai commencé tout récemment à écrire ces petits bouts d'écrit juste pour le plaisir. N'en attendez rien de bien constructif ou de développé. C'est de l'écriture sur l'instant donc la publication sera au gré de mes inspirations et de mes envies. Aussi, j'ai voulu tester ce registre pour un peu respirer car actuellement je suis en train de plancher depuis de longs et fastidieux mois sur une longue fanfic. Ce recueil sert à me faire prendre l'air donc il ne faut pas espérer une publication journalière ni même régulière, je tiens à bien le souligner. Ça viendra quand ça viendra. M'enfin, j'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira un tant soit peu car moi j'aime bien. _

_Bien entendu le personnage déglingué qu'est Jubia Loxar appartient à Hiro Mashima mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire d'elle ce qui me plaît, ké ké ké ! _

_Avant de lire le premier drabble, je vous mets le résumé complet car ouais, à cause de ce p***** de caractères limités, j'ai dû couper…Ô joie ! Que j'aime ça !_

_Trêve de moulin à parole. Je vous souhaite un sympathique moment de lecture ! _

* * *

**Notre nous. Notre toi. **

Sans nos éclats ou nos silences tu ne vis pas. Depuis ton éclosion nous t'embrassons de nos multiples baisers. Plus qu'un regard, un poignard. Nous te transperçons de toute part. Tel un tourbillon on tourne en toi ; on jaillit de toi. Tu n'en as pas conscience mais chaque grain de vie tombe sur nous. Nos mouvements caressent, parfois habillent ton cœur et tes pas. L'éternel n'est pas des nôtres mais certains d'entre nous revenons, toujours ; encore. Pour toi. Toi qui nous constitue. Toi qui nous donne vie.

Nous te berçons. Nous te faisons.

Nous sommes tes Sentiments.

* * *

** La graine du mal**

Doucement cela a bourgeonné. Un parfum empoisonné et pourtant si sécurisant s'en est éternellement dégagé. Ses ronces ont piqué mes veines à chaque éclosion. Toujours plus belle. Toujours plus forte. Elle devient cet unique pétale de sentiment. Qui pousse. Qui embaume tout entier le cœur, le dévorant, l'embrassant de sa beauté épineuse. De l'intérieur et jusqu'à l'âme sa toxine s'égoutte. Pourquoi ne pas l'arroser ? C'est eux qui ont commencé ; par leurs mots venimeux. C'est eux qui l'ont cultivée ; par leur rejet insensé. C'est eux qui l'ont plantée ; par leur crainte immodérée.

Je suis l'isolée de la chaleur. Celle qu'on enveloppe de solitude.

Je suis l'égouttement incessant. Celle qui est la mère, la fille et l'amante de cette Terre humide.

Je suis un trouble, une différence ; une peur.

La graine a germé. Puis grandi.

Graine du mal.

Je l'entretiens, l'accepte. Il n'y a qu'elle.

C'est mon repère émotionnel.

C'est ma Haine du Monde et de l'Homme.


	2. Telle une mère

_Holà holà !  
_

_Voilà le deuxième, tout frais qui sort du disque. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire si ce n'est que je flippe un peu maintenant à cause de la malade mentale qui m'a laissé ce truc de grand psychopathe appelé review. Peut-être aussi dire merci à ceux qui passent encore et qui lisent ces bouts d'écrit. Ouais, merci à vous de prendre un peu de votre temps pour parcourir mon récit ! _

_Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture, savourez bien ! _

* * *

**Telle une mère**

Tu crois partir ? Ne rêve pas. Tu n'es plus l'enfant que l'on couve d'illusions. Me quitter ? Essaye si tu le souhaites. Toujours cet air de fatalité reviendra. Le destin comme on l'appelle est nous ; toi et moi. Depuis ton premier souffle je t'ai cocounée. Chaque jour mes sentiments ont bercé ton esprit. Je t'ai nourrie le cœur. La fuite et le rejet tu m'as pourtant renvoyés. Alors que je t'ai incessamment élevée. Tu t'es jetée dans le piège tendu de l'espérance. Il n'y a pas d'éternel pour la joie ou la foi. Non, juste un abandon. Qu'un clou de douleur planté jusque dans la pulpe de l'émotion. Aucun de ces sentiments vers lesquels tu as accouru ne t'ont recueillie. Il n'y a eu que moi. Moi et moi seule. Qui suis revenue. Qui t'ai suivie et dorlotée dans ces moments de traîtrise. L'unique à panser ces blessures de l'âme. Tu le sais qu'à jamais nous sommes. Nulle ne peut ressentir sans l'autre ; un tout. Il a fallu que ton cœur saigne encore et encore pour que tu l'acceptes.

Mais aujourd'hui tu as compris ; tu le sais.

Telle une mère.

Je suis à toi, tu es à moi.

Ta bienfaitrice.

Je suis ta Solitude.


	3. Comme un bonbon

_Yo !  
_

_Un troisième pour la route. Celui-ci se distingue des deux autres puisque Jubia est complètement effacée. Je me concentre seulement sur mon titre et le sentiment qui s'y accroche. Un titre qui me plaît beaucoup d'ailleurs, ça donne envie d'y goûter. Vous me direz si c'est le cas ou pas :) J'espère en tout cas que malgré l'absence totale de la bleue dans ce drabble,vous apprécierez car moi j'aime toujours autant ces p'tits bouts d'écrit qui se mangent en une bouchée !_

_Sur ce site que j'affectionne tant, la mise en page est complètement inexistante... Magnifique hein ? Les dernières phrases ne sont donc pas ainsi toutes à la ligne, j'y ai disposé une certaine mise en page qui a un sens. Si ça vous intéresse ou titille votre curiosité, vous pouvez aller voir la différence sur fanfic (point) fr. ____D'ailleurs, je vous préciserai pour les prochains quand la mise en page ne sera pas la même. _Enfin bref, vous faîtes comme bon vous semble.  


_Encore __du blabla pour ne pas dire grand chose, tout moi ça.  
_

_Bonne lecture à vous, en passant !_

* * *

**Comme un bonbon **

Ça intrigue, au départ. L'inconnu total. La méfiance serre la pensée dans ses filets. Guère d'envie n'embroche quant à tâter. Un arôme bizarre s'en échappe. Pourquoi être tentée ? Ça n'apporte rien. Juste une saveur. Pourtant le sens s'approche, s'y tente. Doucement. Étrange c'est, dans le gosier. D'aucune habitude la langue n'a joué avec pareil parfum. Très vite le palet y revient. Une attraction qui caresse et enivre. Á une vitesse ahurissante ce jus sucré fornique avec la salive. Impossible de recracher ou d'arrêter. Ce suçotement. Ce délice explosif. Le temps flotte dans l'air, disséqué. Les papilles tombent dans l'infini, suçant, léchant entières cette boule colorée de fumets. Savourer. Et exister, pleinement. Un frisson galope en une ruée passionnée le long des sensations. Ça pique, frétille, avive jusqu'à l'ardeur.

Une fois goûter, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Ponde l'addiction.

Ça reste, colle en bouche.

S'ancre le souvenir.

C'est bon, c'est doux.

Pétille de partout.

Comme un bonbon.

Ça a le goût de l'Affection.


	4. Gouttes de trop

_YO !_

_Je vous livre le dernier drabble écrit en date et bien que plusieurs étaient composés depuis un bon moment déjà, j'ai pas pu résister à vous le présenter en cette journée pluvieuse. Déjà que ça a été frustrant de ne pas vous le livrer dès que je l'eus terminé, je pouvais pas attendre je ne sais combien de semaines encore. Puis le temps est tout à fait propice à sa publication puisque dans le sud-ouest de chez moi il pleut comme vache qui pisse. Tous les signes sont là pour sa sortie quoi ! Des quatre drabbles publiés, c'est sans nul doute mon préféré. Je l'apprécie particulièrement car je traite d'un sujet qui pour le coup est plus que tenant et fondamental pour la bleue. Si l'envie vous prend, dîtes-moi s'il y a dans ce drabble une certaine force dans les sentiments car pour ma part, y en a. Pour moi, c'est le drabble où respire le plus l'émotion. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que je ne suis pas si portée que ça dans le drame, je préfère plus l'humour, la légèreté et pourtant… On en douterait à la lecture de ce Gouttes de trop. Aussi, le thème que j'ai « développé » dans cet écrit-là me plaît beaucoup, c'est peut-être également pour ça que je l'aime autant, ce drabble. M'enfin bon, j'vais pas jacasser comme la pie invétérée que je suis pendant une heure – même si c'est bien parti pour._

_D'ailleurs, si cela vous tente, essayez de deviner avant la fin de quel sentiment il est question. Juste pour voir si vous avez du nez ou si vous êtes nul(le)s à chier. Non j'déconne :) J'pense sincèrement que peu vont trouver car… car. Na mais vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais vous donner une quelconque piste peut-être ? La bonne blague :)_

_Une dernière chose et après j'arrête de jaser – en fin de compte, j'ai piaillé ; on ne se refait pas, ben ouais. Merci encore et toujours à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent ce recueil. Mais surtout un grand et profond merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé leurs impressions. C'est trop bon. Je m'en délecte, vous le savez ça ?_

_Régalez-vous bien de votre lecture !_

* * *

**Gouttes de trop**

Tombe. Écroule la goutte. Son bruit tape, vibre ; s'éternise. Du haut vers le bas. Humide partout, humide de tout. Ça pleut, comme ça. La vie. Personne ne dit, n'explique. Ainsi demeure l'écoulement : continu et injustifié. Tout le monde en râle. Plainte sauvage qui sort et qui casse. Ils me dévisagent, fument de toute part, envers et contre moi. Ça ne se raconte pas. Se vit ; s'endure. Éprouve la goutte. Incessamment le jeu du noir regard s'abat. Mouillé. Trempé. Colère sourde mais colère vraie. Je la sens, la reçois de plein fouet. L'éternelle déroulée est l'eau. Eau du cœur, eau des yeux. Orage du ciel ruisselant sur moi et sur l'Autre. Sans interruption ou retenue ça broie. Une cascade qui n'arrête jamais de pleurer le Monde et mon coeur.

Pourquoi ? Ça déverse sans dessein.

Pourquoi ? Ça déborde sans intérêt.

Pourquoi ? Ça m'appartient, me revient.

Pourquoi ? Que la pluie.

POURQUOI !?

J'en ai marre, tellement mare.

Plic. Plac. Plop.

Trop de mal, tant de mal.

Plic. Plac. Plop.

Jute coule, encore ; toujours.

Plic. Plac. Plop.

Une spirale, infernale.

Plic. Plac. Plop.

Gouttes de trop.

Plic. Plac. Plop.

Juste qu'Incompréhension.


	5. Fidèle à jamais

_HOLA !  
_

_Rien de tel qu'un fort cri d'humeur pour remuer toute notre pulpe ! Va bien pour vous ? Moi ouais, j'bulle plutôt bien, trop bien même. Les vacances, c'est le pied intégral. Pour ce 5ème drabble, écrit y a déjà un sacré moment déjà, je me suis amusée à jouer sur les sonorités et surtout sur la mise en forme. Il se différencie complètement des autres à cause justement de ce "dialogue" si je peux dire entre Jubia et son Sentiment. J'ai voulu déconstruire cette linéarité dans la forme et j'suis plutôt satisfaite d'la chose. De toute façon, j'aime tous mes drabbles, alors.  
_

_Allez-vous avoir plus de nez à deviner le sentiment traité dans ce bout d'écrit ou pas ? Oh, ouais quand même, vous êtes pas à ce point nul(le)s, si ? Meuh non, je ne vous charrie pas, du tout. 'Suis une vraie sainte, vous le savez bien. Sinon, à part ces conneries, merci encore à ceux qui lisent et qui posent de temps à autre leurs avis, ça fait toujours aussi bien pétiller ma joie ça ! Continuez, continuez encore et toujours mes cocos ! _

_J'allais oublier : la mise en page n'est pas du tout respectée, c'est même un vrai massacre... Putain que j'adore ce site ! Si l'envie vous prend de lire avec la bonne mise en forme, ce que je vous conseille fortement car là ça à l'air d'un gros et moche pâté, direction fanfic (point) fr. _

_Je cesse mon blabla et vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! _

* * *

**Fidèle à jamais**

« Laisse-moi venir.

- Pas question de me faire assaillir. »

Ne me retient pas.

Tu ne me fuis pas.

« Arrête de me contenir.

- Je dois m'abstenir. »

Ne résiste pas.

Tu n'y arrives pas.

« Fais-toi chérir.

- Ce n'est que du déplaisir. »

Ne me renie pas.

Tu ne le veux pas.

« De toi je ne peux me dessaisir.

- Je peux le démentir. »

Ne te trompe pas.

Tu ne me refuses pas.

« C'est ton désir.

- Juste t'enfouir. »

Délivre-moi ; tombe avec moi.

Je ne pars pas ; viens dans mes bras.

Je reste là ; comme autrefois.

Je suis toujours là ; tout contre toi.

Fidèle à jamais.

Moi ta Jalousie.


	6. Qui transperce

_Holà ! _

_Drabble livré en avance ; l'envie. Y a pas à dire, 'suis une vraie crème quand même. Na mais c'est vrai, qui aujourd'hui déposerait en avance des « chapitres » ? Trop peu donc réjouissez-vous mes cocos ! A part ces conneries, je reviens avec ma mise en scène habituelle. Y a possibilité de découvrir plus facilement le Sentiment évoqué, je trouve. Je fais d'ailleurs référence à un passage bien spécifique du manga, le verrez-vous ? Je me le demande. C'est pas hyper explicite ni très clair mais y a quelques signes, chétifs ouais mais une fois trouvés, ça saute aux yeux, enfin presque :) _

_Concernant la mise en page, normalement y a deux paragraphes composés chacun de trois phrases. Ce regroupement n'est pas anodin car vous le verrez, la bleue n'est pas seule sur ce coup, hé hé. Donc ouais y a une très légère mise en page mais elle est pas si essentielle que ça donc vous pouvez vous contentez de votre lecture d'ici. Même si je vous conseille malgré tout d'aller lire sur l'autre site – car c'est toujours mieux de parcourir la « vraie » version d'écriture –, c'est pas non plus gênant de se contenter de cette variante donc vous faîtes comme bon vous semble. _

_Dernière chose et après je vous laisse : merci, pour l'infini et au-delà, à tous ceux qui régulièrement parcourent ce recueil ! Merci de votre intérêt, c'est toujours si plaisant à voir._

_Installez-vous bien confortablement et profitez bien de cette lilliputienne lecture ! _

* * *

**Qui transperce**

Un coup. Excessif. Si violent. La pulpe corporelle s'en déchire ; entrée fracassante. Sans foi ni loi son mouvement a percé. De toute part, il fulmine. Le sang alors mijote un bouillon. Brûle encore. Brûle toujours. De la lave en fusion en guise de fleuve veineux. Partout ça consume. Comme une maladie. Ça se propage, grignote chaque fibre cellulaire ; véritable gangrène. L'ébullition. Un dément court après la chair. Trop vite, trop avide. Nul contrôle ; la démesure. Un jaillissement de mille feux. Ça pète. Ça vibre. Ça égosille. Tout y passe : la pensée bâillonnée, le pouls fou, les muscles en débâcles et la peau passée au rouleau du rougeaud. Tous rôtissent. La vie flambe, pétille, se bombe, vrille. L'environ se pare de l'invisible rideau de l'existence. Sa soeur la durée file elle aussi à travers le vide.

Seul ce cœur pompant, pompant à s'en éclater l'aorte.

Seul ce tilleul trempé dans la flaque immaculée du soleil.

Seul ce regard vers lui, aimanté puis aspiré par lui.

Lui qui souffle sur sa grisaille trop longtemps empaillée.

Lui qui détraque jusqu'à la moelle son être.

Lui qui la tint et l'enfonce.

Cette dague vénéneuse.

Qui transperce.

Elle et seulement elle.

Sa Folie Amoureuse.


	7. Question d'éternité

_YOHO !_

_Les bulles pétillent pour moi ! Une pêche toute fraîche à vous livrer ce 7ème drabbles. C'est qu'il s'allonge, ce bougre de recueil ! Faut dire que ça s'écrit comme un rien, ces machins. J'aime beaucoup celui-ci, notamment à cause du titre qui me plait démesurément – allez savoir pourquoi… Une fois encore je me suis amusée à jouer justement sur le titre et puis y a une ambiance, un lien étrange, presque indescriptible qui coule entre Jubia et le Sentiment traité. J'aime, y a pas d'autre chose à dire :)_

_Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire ce drabble sur fanfic (point) fr car la mise en page n'est pas respectée alors qu'elle a une certaine importance. Pas des masses ouais je l'accorde mais c'est plus agréable à lire et puis surtout, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai adopté cette mise en forme. M'enfin, vous connaissez le refrain, vous faîtes comme bon vous semble._

_Régalez-vous de cette lecture mes cocos et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour une autre de ces bouchées d'écriture !_

* * *

**Question d'éternité**

Est-ce le destin responsable ?

De ta longévité en moi.

As-tu incessamment résidé ?

Au fond de moi sans te lever ou te montrer, trop confinée dans le tiroir du refoulé.

Y a-t-il eu un moment ?

Où ton cri de vie fut comme mon cri de vie.

Est-ce inévitable ?

Ces moments où tu m'as embrassé de force.

Es-tu le besoin ?

D'éclater mon existence dans ce Monde.

Pourquoi te libères-tu ?

Dans mes courses infernales d'émotions s'expulsant.

Sommes nous deux ?

Ou une, séparée mais jointe en une même coque à contrecoeur.

Arpenter le chemin ?

Côte à côte comme l'union du tout.

Entre nous jusqu'où ?

Pour toujours ?

Encore et demain ?

Question d'éternité.

Tu es là, en moi.

Tu exploses, de moi.

Tu t'ouvres à l'air, pour moi.

Toi, qui me soulage.

Moi, qui te relâche.

Est-ce infini ?

Toi qu'est ma Colère.


	8. L'amant

_Bien le Holà à vous, chers lecteurs !_

_Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à dire – plus couramment, on appelle ça un miracle – mis à part l'éternel refrain de remerciement. Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, me suivez et me commentez ! J'kiffe à donf :)_

_Passez une bien plaisante lecture !_

* * *

**L'amant**

Il ne quitte pas. Bien qu'invisible du maintenant, sa présence ficelle l'émotion. Un rien suffit. Pour sortir. Pour mordre tout entier. Il aime ça. Mieux, se délecte à n'en jamais s'épuiser des dernières gouttes de l'émoi. Une jouissance c'est, de s'introduire. En un coup d'éclair il dévore la chair. Un insatiable. Juste quelques palpitations et le voilà excité. L'adrénaline l'attire, l'embrase jusqu'à la démesure. Comment se retenir ? De plonger en totale inhibition dans ce corps de vie. Personne ne le veut mais il demeure là, inexorablement là. Nul ne sert de raisonner ou de prier. Rien n'échappe à sa gourmandise d'engloutir. Oui, il a faim, faim d'esprit et de cœur. Maître d'être ; l'indompté surgissant du confiné. Il ne se plie qu'à lui-même. Désirs ou envies du partenaire tombent dans la fumée des oubliés ; des muselés. Lui seul compte. Il domine et savoure sa force de présence. Il rugit tel le cri du fauve pour empaler le Monde de son existence. Tout n'est plus que lui.

Lui qui l'a prise en même temps que l'humidité du ciel déposait en elle sa grisaille éternelle.

Lui qui l'a croquée bout par bout durant son enfance intoxiquée.

Lui qui l'a embrassée comme un aliéné lors de ces moments où le précieux de la vie s'étiolait.

Lui qui n'a cessé et ne cessera de la pénétrer.

Lui.

L'amant.

Qu'est l'Effroi.


	9. Coupée en deux

YOHO !

Non non, vous ne rêvez absolument pas : il n'y a pas de drabbles. KÔA !? 'C'quoi c'tte merde là !? Bah tout simplement l'expression de la connerie finie du site. Ce gigolo veut pas respecter la mise en forme des textes et donc me vois obliger de vous rediriger vers fanfic (point) fr. Ouais je sais c'est abusé, saoulant, fastidieux et j'en passe et des meilleurs mais c'est comme ça. Pas question de mettre mon 9ème drabble sur ce site à la con car la mise en forme est le point central. Sans elle, le drabble n'a plus du tout d'intérêt car ce dernier est construit véritablement par sa forme. Donc ouais, désolée mais pour ceux qui suivent le recueil et qui veulent lire cet énième bout d'écrit – qui sort du lot –, bah vous n'avez plus qu'à aller fouiner le site francophone des fanfics. J'aurais préféré faire autrement mais c'est pas possible car vous le mettre ici gâcherait tout et rendrait la lecture très désagréable, voire incompréhensible.

Direction fanfic (point) fr pour lire ce _Coupée en deux_ !


	10. Ma croix

_Holà holà !_

_Et voici tout beau, tout frais, tout pétillant et si sublime (que ce mot est bon !) le 10ème drabble, yeah ! Le dixième quoi ! Moi qui pensais ce recueil juste de « passage », pas régulier et composé seulement de « quelques » morceaux, bah tiens ! Que nini mon brave, le bougre ne cesse de croître encore, encore et encore ! Moulin à parole à deux balles ouais mais j'avais envie de vous saouler. Á part ça, on revient avec un thème fort, très fort aussi bien pour la bleue que pour moi. J'aime énormément ce sujet et même si, pour ma part, je trouve ce mini texte moins puissant en émotions, je savoure ce qui en ressort. Ça y va cash quand même et c'est que du bon, hi hi. Ouais bon ça c'est moi qui l'dit, à vous d'en jugez par vos propres mirettes !_

_Encore quelques pinailles à baver et après j'vous lâche les baskets : merci, beaucoup et à la folie (ouais allez, sortons les grands mots !), à vous lecteurs, lectrices et surtout mes fidèles (non non, je ne me touche mais alors, pas du tout…) de lire ce machin qui au fil de l'écriture est devenu mon précieux (avec le ton « golumien » s'il vous plaît !). Ouais, vraiment, merci de toujours me lire, me suivre et me commenter ! J'vous adore pour ça mes joli(e)s, vous l'savez ça ? :)_

_Enième refrain : la mise en page n'est pas DU TOUT respectée, une pure et dure BOUCHERIE de mise en forme (désolée mais fallait que ça sorte et en plus je ne fais que siffler - doux euphémisme - la vérité), donc je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire la « vraie » version. Je l'accorde y a pas non plus une "tonne de changement" mais quand même, là comment c'est présenté, c'est moche, pas aéré, étouffant et j'en passe et des meilleurs. J'aime pas donc ALLEZ LIRE SUR FANFIC (POINT) FR, CAPICHE !? Si après ça vous saisissez pas le message, j'sais plus quoi faire…  
_

_Allez, trêve de niaiserie vomissante et place à cette SUBLIME lecture ! On a beau dire, c'que c'est bon n'empêche l'auto flatterie, que du bonheur ! Et en plus c'est gratuit ! Faudrait être pur(e) sot(te) et/ou con(nne) – ouais, n'oublions pas la gente féminine qui en tient une bonne couche, j'en suis la preuve vivante – pour pas tenter pareille chose quand même… Mais je sais que vous ne faîtes pas parti(e)s de ces nul(le)s, pas vrai ?_

_Savourez bien !_

* * *

**Ma croix **

Longtemps j'ai cherché à comprendre. Ce jeu, mon jeu de souffrance. Leçon guère apprise. Calice cognant, calice incessante. Je l'entretiens, la cherche. Stupide. Masochiste. Acide qui ronge ; sourde fatigue. Je sais pourtant le commencement, l'avancement et le dénouement. Pourquoi continuer ? Alors que l'éternel renouveau se brise en cet épilogue du rien. J'ai beau le savoir, je fais ; j'ai mal. Ça m'enrage. Je suis ma propre douleur. L'unique à tenir ce poignard qui crève la coque sentimentale. Je crie, mais je ne m'entends pas. Y a-t-il un moyen d'y échapper ? Gravé dans la chair. Ma personnalité ; mon poison. Une sensibilité détraquée, maladie de l'âme qui pourrie. Solitaire dans la pluie, solitaire dans le cœur. Or je cours, vole, m'entaille, me donne toute entière pour cet Autre ; mon contraire. Celui pour lequel je rêve. Celui pour lequel je vis. Celui pour lequel je tombe.

Aimer aujourd'hui.

Aimer demain.

Aimer encore.

Prison du Un.

Destin du Un.

Infini du Un.

Seule j'aime.

Seule j'endure.

Seule je demeure.

Jamais d'Amour à deux.

Jamais de Nous.

Jamais d'Union.

Seulement Moi.

Moi.

Qui aime sans retour.

Moi.

Qui aime pour rien.

Ma croix.

Mon Amour Sans Fin.

Qui n'est que Tristesse.


	11. Chute

Holà Holà !

Rebelote : pas de « drabble » ici pour cause de non prise en charge par le site de la mise en forme. Je me doute que ce doit être terriblement chiant que d'aller exprès sur fanfic (point) fr pour lire certains des textes mais franchement, pour celui-ci, faites l'effort. Ça vaut le coup, vraiment. Bon après, c'est moi qui dit ça hein, normal puisque j'vais pas cracher sur c'que j'fais, surtout quand ce dénommé _Chute_ me plaît irrévocablement. Vous ne perdrez pas votre temps, pour ceux qui suivent ce recueil car ce 11ème bout d'écrit, il m'est précieux et encore plus goûteux que les autres. Il dégage quelque chose, un « truc » que les précédents « drabbles » ne m'ont pas fait éprouvée donc, ALLEZ-Y que diable ! :)

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Direction fanfic (point) fr pour découvrir ce fameux _Chute_ et plus vite que ça ! :)


	12. Empreinte continue

_Bien le Holà à vous !_

_Rien de tel qu'un 12ème « drabble » pour digérer la rentrée, vous croyez pas ? Surtout que pour une fois, il est question de délicatesse comme on aime…_

_Appréciez comme il se doit mes cocos et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

**Empreinte continue**

Là, dans les pas. Ici, dans l'air frais et dansant de la vie. Une présence à la lente possession. Ce n'est pas l'éclat soudain, propre au trident de l'ouragan. Plus calme. Docile à sa venue. Une sorte de fleuve coulant le long de la Terre. Doucement. Précieusement. Limpide et pourtant insaisissable. Les mains s'y trempent mais ne s'emparent des gouttes ; elles s'échappent telle la poussière qui retourne à l'état du rien. Or il y a bien piques de sensations. Chair et cœur sont criblés de balles, celles jetées par le contact. Car oui, ça ne se prend pas mais se ressent ; délicate longévité. Une fois la pulpe affective entamée, son nid elle y fait. Alors l'impression d'immortalité tombe dans le puit des pensées, comme si sans heurt ni fêlure cela a demeuré présent ; cajolant, ruisselant. Non plus pur stimulus mais bien habitude ; état naturel. Cela ne cesse d'imbiber l'âme de son parfum d'existence. Durée indélébile. Ça passe. Ça reste. Á force cela ne se sent plus ; banal, normal. Pourtant à tout moment la fleur du bien peut faner au point de n'être plus qu'une plante morte. Et telles les pétales défraîchies de l'aujourd'hui, elle n'a qu'un temps. Puis repousse ailleurs, là où on ne l'attend pas.

Comme lors de cette attache, nouée en une corde d'éternité avec lui, l'antipathique ; première et véritable amitié.

Comme lors de son entrée, dans cet antre à l'humanité délirante ; unique et chaleureuse famille.

Comme lors de cette rencontre renversante avec cet homme, celui qui a éveillé sa fougue individuelle ; feu fou et absolu de l'amour.

Empreinte continue.

Qui marque, toujours. Seulement, on ne s'en aperçoit plus.

Et en fin de compte, ce n'est qu'une fois disparue qu'on la voit, la sait exister au fond de nous.

Elle qui vient, dure et s'estompe silencieusement.

La Joie.


	13. Frisson de vie

YOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Prêt(e)s pour le radotage à deux balles ? Vous l'avez compris : le « drabble » n'est pas dispo ici. Chierie un jour, chierie toujours – eh ouais. _Frisson de vie_ est LE « drabble » que je préfère le plus donc je ne peux que vous conseiller, non pardon, vous OBLIGER FISSA à aller le parcourir ! Y a même pas à tergiverser pendant deux cent ans – comme je sais si bien le faire – : direction fanfic (point) fr pour aller le lire ; point barre.

Voilà qui est parlé !

Au passage, merci encore et à l'infini à tous ceux qui sont passés et qui passent ou non régulièrement ici. C'est juste trop bon et sans ça, ce recueil n'aurait pas été aussi délicieux à écrire, vraiment.

A la revoyure, qui sait !


End file.
